


Close Call

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Omega!Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: When Dipper slips out for a bit of fresh air from his alpha, he gets caught by another.





	

Dipper stood in the small convenience store, carefully eyeing the door as he hid behind a shelf. His alpha was so goddamn possessive, and he'd finally escaped long enough to be able to get some fresh air, as much as his inner Omega disagreed. The movement of his head caused him to wince as he brought his hand up to his neck. The mark was still fairly fresh, having only been a day or so since he'd been given it. His inner omega purred at the touch. Dipper huffed, trying to ignore the pride bubbling in his stomach. 

Unfortunately, being newly mated also meant he was a target for alphas until the mark was fully settled into his flesh. That didn't mean he should be hidden away like some household pet, though. Dipper may be an omega but he could still handle himself. He made it to the ripe age of 20 before he was finally paired off, he was pretty sure he could survive a trip to a convenience store. 

He carefully grabbed an individually wrapped Twinkie and a small soda and headed to the front of the store when he was sure his alpha hadn't discovered his whereabouts yet. He could, however, feel the rage and panic boiling in his stomach that he was sure was coming from his alpha. 

"Dipper, where are you?" His alpha's voice was dripping with rage in his mind.

Dipper swallowed hard. The hair on his neck was beginning to stand. He quickly paid for the snack and carefully walked out of the store, glancing around nervously. He made a quick run to the other side of the road and started his trek back to the mystery shack. He could sense his Alpha was near, but was always one step behind in finding him. 

"Serves him right for treating me like his fragile property." Dipper mumbled, feeling his Alpha grow increasingly angrier and...scared? 

Dipper almost halted in his tracks. Scared? He bit his bottom lip, worry slowly starting to build. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. If another alpha happened to find him appealing, he could easily be overpowered and remated against his will. Dipper wished he'd brought out his pocket knife before he'd left. His only comforting thought being that it wouldn't be much longer until the mystery shack would come into view.

Dipper opened the bag of twinkies and took a small bite, relaxing at the familiar taste. It was nice to have something NOT homemade and created by a chef. He didn't complain, really, but sometimes he just wanted to go back to his old eating habits of junk food. As he continued, his heart suddenly dropped. 

A figure stood ahead, walking nonchalantly and unsuspectingly. But Dipper sensed it. An unmated alpha. He could smell it radiating off the figure and he panicked. The alpha seemed to suddenly be aware of the newly mated omega then, stopping in his own tracks and staring at Dipper. The man was taller, and had a lot more muscle than Dipper. Dipper stood completely still as if the Alpha wouldn't see him if he didn't move. 

"Where's your new Alpha, Omega?" The man asked in an indiscernible voice.  

Dipper clenched the Twinkie without knowing, causing the white insides to plop onto the ground. The sound, normally undetectable, was deafening. Dipper bolted past the alpha then, dropping everything in his hands as he started using all his strength to just run. He heard the footsteps behind him, gaining. He just had to make it to the mystery shack, which quickly came into view. He pushed harder, hearing the footsteps coming closer and he felt an arm grab his own. He yelped, being thrown back onto his back. The man growled, forcing Dipper's inner Omega to obey reluctantly. He laid on the floor, curled under the other Alpha's grip, beginning to whimper. 

"Please don't mate me. Please, please don't." Dipper heard himself beg. The other man leaned in closer, observing the mating mark on his neck.

"This hasn't settled yet, Omega." The stranger commented, a finger gently brushing the mark. 

Dipper flinched away. The Omega in him forced him into submission, but not without guarding his Alpha's mark on him. The other Alpha chuckled darkly, watching the Omega curl protectively around itself. 

"I can just mark you somewhere else-"

"Get away from him." A voice hissed as it cut him off, a little ways away from them.

Dipper and the man snapped their heads to where the voice came from and Dipper's heart immediately jumped. Standing with an aggressive stance, snarling in anger was his Alpha. Dipper felt the Omega in him yearn to run to him, but was still trapped under the other Alpha. He whimpered. 

The other Alpha didn't move, but simply raised his head a little more to scan the other man. He was impressive, to say the least. The other Alpha could tell exactly what family he belonged to just by looking at him. Blonde hair was combed almost perfectly on his head, contrasting with the black eyepatch that covered one of his eyes. His uncovered eye glowed a menacing yellow, and his white bared teeth showed the sharpest fangs the alpha had ever seen. His clothes were mostly neatly pressed, but he could tell the other alpha had been running, causing heavy wrinkles on the joint areas. This was no ordinary Alpha. This was Bill Cipher. 

The other Alpha quickly jumped off the Omega. Dipper scrambled to his feet and ran to hide behind Bill, letting the inner Omega fully take over in the moment. 

"I didn't know you were his Alpha! I would never have touched the Omega, I swear!" The other alpha held his hands up in fear, quickly backing away. 

Bill lunged at the other alpha, snarling as he tackled him to the ground. Dipper took a step back in horror as Bill gave a menacing growl as he gave a soon-to-be scarring scratch clean down the other man's face while the other did his best to escape. The other man yelped, finally scrambling away from the Bill. 

"See to it you never do so again." Bill spat, watching the other man dart away, tripping over himself. 

When the other Alpha was finally gone, Bill's stance relaxed only slightly, still holding an aggressive stance as he snapped toward Dipper. Dipper swallowed hard, feeling his heart pound at the glowing eye meeting his. Bill's teeth bared, a threatening growl erupting from his throats as he approached the Omega. Dipper felt himself back away, his inner Omega urging him to lie on the ground as a submissive stance in apology for the raging Alpha. He fought this, holding his stance as Bill stepped closer.

"Don't you ever disobey me again." Bill snarled. 

"I am your alpha, and you are supposed to obey me to avoid situations like this. What if I hadn't been here in time, Dipper? Do you WANT to be remated to another Alpha?" Bill shouted. 

Dipper's eyes fell to the floor. He knew he deserved this. His guilt reached his stomach, making it churn heavily. He felt sick. 

"Answer me, dammit!" Bill hissed. 

"No." Dipper felt tears form. He'd never seen Bill so angry. He could feel the rage from his alpha internally, and he felt the fear mix with it. He could hear his Alpha's thoughts faintly, making him feel even worse. 

'I almost lost him. If I had come even a minute later I could have lost him forever.' 

Externally, Bill was raging and snarling. Inside, Bill was a terrified, scared mess. Dipper could feel the tears being held back in Bill, and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up to his Alpha. He'd been so fucking stupid. 

"Bill, I'm really sorry." Dipper wanted to cry. 

'He acts like I'm a monster. He acts like he'd rather have anyone else as an Alpha...maybe he would.' 

Dipper's eyes widened as he heard his Alpha's thoughts. Bill was facing away from him when he finally looked up. 

"Bill, I-"

Bill raised a hand as a command for him to stop. Dipper shut his mouth immediately. 

"Let's go home." Bill stated softly. He turned around with a neutral expression and walked past Dipper. Dipper clenched his jaw slightly and followed behind carefully. They walked for a few minutes before reaching Bill's car, parked on the side of the road. Where Dipper came into contact with the other Alpha. He frowned. Bill must have seen the whole thing. Bill opened the driver's seat door, plopping himself inside and starting the car. Dipper carefully seated himself in the passenger's seat, eyeing the silent Alpha carefully. Bill's thoughts were hidden from him. He could tell. Silent tension stuck hard in the car, enough to cut with a knife. The only sounds erupting from the engine and the sound of the tires on the road. Dipper glanced at Bill's hands hidden in black gloves, clenched tightly on the sterling wheel. 

When they were back at Bill's mansion, Bill turned the car off and left the car. He side-eyed Dipper, waiting for the Omega to follow. Dipper quickly unfastened his belt, almost jumping out of his side of the car. Bill waited until Dipper was behind him to start walking toward the mansion. Fear and anxiety rose in Dipper's chest. Would he be punished? He'd heard stories of Omegas being beat by their Alphas for insubordination. Dipper felt tears form but he bit them back. No, if he was punished he would take it. The Omega in him whimpered, aching for any physical contact with his Alpha. He breathed deeply, following Bill to their bedroom upstairs. 

When they reached the large door, Bill opened it slowly, stepping in and putting his hand out for Dipper to enter first. Dipper looked to Bill's face for any clue as to what was in store next, but the Alpha wouldn't make eye contact and maintained a neutral expression. Dipper winced, slowly entering and waiting for a beating when the door closed. 

Bill shut the door, staring at it for a moment before sighing. He walked past Dipper, going straight for the bathroom before shutting it behind him. Dipper gnawed on his lower lip, tasting blood suddenly. Shit. He sucked on his lip, carefully removing his shoes at the door and walking to the bed. He removed his shirt and pants, carefully sliding into the bed. He wrapped the covers around himself, feeling the Omega push for him to expose himself to the Alpha for attention and physical touch. Dipper felt his heart pound as he laid on his back, waiting for Bill to return. 

Ten long minutes passed before the bathroom door opened again. Dipper glanced over to see Bill had changed, eyepatch still covering his eye carefully. His uncovered eye no longer glowed, but he remained silent as he climbed into the bed, facing away from his Omega. 

"...Bill?" Dipper tried after several minutes of deafening silence. 

Bill didn't move or say a word. The only indication to Dipper that the Alpha was even alive was the fact that he could see Bill's chest move up and down with each careful breath. 

"Bill, I'm sorry." 

"Forget it." Bill snapped. 

Dipped flinched. He still couldn't hear his Alpha's thoughts and he felt their connection strain. His inner Omega went into full-force whining. Dipper almost felt pathetic as he nuzzled closer to Bill's back. The Alpha shifted like he was about to move off the bed much to Dipper's fear, but breathed heavily as he shifted a little closer to the Omega. Dipper wrapped an arm around Bill's torso, nuzzling close as he inhaled Bill's scent. 

The older man visibly relaxed. He made no movement to turn around and face Dipper, but he could tell it was a start at forgiveness. 

"You're not a monster." Dipper started. 

Bill flinched slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Dipper as he cuddled closer. 

"I wouldn't want anyone else as my Alpha." Dipper murmured close to Bill's ear. 

"I'm yours. I always will be." 

Dipper heard Bill's breath hitch. He leaned up and nuzzled the back of the Alpha's neck.  Bill shivered slightly and leaned back more into Dipper's warmth. 

'I love you.' Dipper heard through the connection and his heart swelled. 

Finally, Bill turned himself around, his yellow eye meeting with Dipper's brown ones, worry faint in his expression. He stared at Dipper's neck, to where Dipper knew was his mating mark. He slowly brought his fingers to the area, blushing slightly. Bill purred for a moment as he leaned over and he carefully nibbled on the area. Dipper swallowed hard and exposed his neck more, allowing Bill to have more access to the area. He gave a long lick to the area and smirked slightly when Dipper shivered. 

"Mine." Bill whispered. 


End file.
